<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Отголоски by ValeYKT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382975">Отголоски</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeYKT/pseuds/ValeYKT'>ValeYKT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeYKT/pseuds/ValeYKT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«По словам Манкана, принц не хотел жениться до завершения войны, Грибок же утверждает, что к тому времени Джекейрис уже был женат на Саре Сноу, загадочной девице-бастарде из Винтерфелла».</p>
<p>Джон Сноу и Робб Старк обсуждают историю юной волчицы и её принца.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Отголоски</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994052">Echoes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel2me/pseuds/ariel2me">ariel2me</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Однако когда нам нужны истории, о которых умалчивают другие хроники, мы всегда обращаемся к Грибу; он и на сей раз нас не подвел. В его рассказе фигурирует некая девица по имени Сара Сноу, которую он именует «юной волчицей». Принц Джекейрис был столь очарован этим созданием – внебрачной дочерью покойного лорда Рикона Старка, – что разделил с ней ложе. Узнав, что гость лишил невинности его побочную сестру, лорд Старк страшно разгневался и сменил гнев на милость только когда Сара сказала ему, что принц взял её в жены. Они обменялись клятвами в богороще Винтерфелла перед чардрево, и лишь тогда, на расстеленных на снегу шкурах под взглядами богов, она отдала ему своё девство. (Пламя и Кровь)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>История Старой Нэн заканчивалась одним и тем же: гибелью принца Джекейриса во время великой битвы на Глотке.</p>
<p>— А что же случилось после с Сарой Сноу? — иногда расспрашивал Джон, иногда Робб, надеясь, что Старая Нэн продолжит рассказывать свою историю после гибели принца, который, будучи наполовину Таргариеном и Веларионом, не смог заинтересовать их сильнее юной волчицы Винтерфелла.</p>
<p>Обычно Старая Нэн отвечала полушёпотом, тихим, загадочным тоном:</p>
<p>— Никто не знает, какая судьба постигла Сару Сноу после смерти её любимого принца. Её судьба остаётся загадкой и по сей день.</p>
<p>На этот раз Старая Нэн ответила прямо и непритязательно:</p>
<p>— Сара Сноу вышла замуж за какого-то мелкого лорда или за кого-то из оруженосцев своего брата. И со временем она совсем забыла о своём мёртвом принце. Жизнь должна продолжаться.</p>
<p>— Но она, должно быть, сильно оплакивать его, — протестовал Робб, осознав, что такой конец ему не по душе. — Я уверен, она не забыла бы так легко своего принца, — добавил он, умоляюще глядя на старую Нэн.</p>
<p>Старая Нэн, взглянувшая на Робба, выглядела другой, словно сбросила лицо рассказчицы и надела незнакомое Джону и Роббу лицо.</p>
<p>— Постоянный траур не приносит женщине ничего хорошего, совершенно ничего хорошего. Начнём с того, что траур не приносит на стол еду, — промолвила Нэн, и на миг Джон задумался, не говорила ли она о своём опыте, нежели о Саре Сноу.</p>
<p>— Возможно, Сара Сноу бросилась с башни, — позже размышлял Джон, когда он и Робб отдыхали после спарринга на мечах в тренировочном дворе.</p>
<p>Робб бросил на своего единокровного брата взгляд. Джон добавил в свою защиту:</p>
<p>— Возможно. Женщины в песнях и сказках всегда бросаются с башен от горя, их постоянно описывают прелестными или несчастными. Или прелестно несчастных, или несчастно прелестных.</p>
<p>— Но это не сказка, — возразил Робб. — Нэн говорила, что это правдивая история о единокровной сестре нашего предка Кригана Старка.</p>
<p>— Мейстер Лювин так не считает, — напомнил Джон Роббу. — Он говорил, что ни в Цитадели, ни в Винтерфелле нет письменных доказательств о незаконнорождённой сестре лорда Кригана по имени Сара Сноу. Не говоря уже о её свадьбе с принцем Джекейрисом.</p>
<p>После тренировок Джон и Робб пошли к мейстеру Лювину, спрашивая о судьбе юной волчицы из истории старой Нэн, которая вышла замуж за принца. Мейстер показал им родословную Старков после Завоевания Эйгона, начиная с Торрхена Старка, Короля, Преклонившего Колено, и заканчивая их дедом лордом Рикардом. Сара Сноу или любая другая сводная сестра Кригана Старка не появлялась в этих линиях.</p>
<p>— Но могла ли она появиться в родословной Старков, будучи бастардкой? — спросил Джон мейстера Лювина.</p>
<p>— Она появилась бы, признай лорд Рикон её своей дочерью. История гласит, что она жила в Винтерфелле и была известна как сводная сестра лорда Кригана, значит, она была признана лордом Риконом до его смерти. Имя её матери, если оно было известно, и её собственное имя будут связаны с лордом Риконом пунктирными линиями в родословной.</p>
<p>— Я знаю это, — спешно отозвался Джон, отворачиваясь от книги. — Вы уже рассказывали нам, мейстер Лювин, — пробормотал он себе под нос.</p>
<p>Тонкие пунктирные линии были предназначены бастардам, а толстые непрерывные линии для законнорождённых детей. Джон знал это вдоль и поперёк, чувствовал до мельчайших подробностей.</p>
<p>— Как видите, — продолжал Лювин, — в этой линии или в каких-либо документах и письмах, оставленных лордом Криганом, нет упоминания о Саре Сноу. Вероятно всего, она — любовная героиня из домыслов бардов и сказочников, а не настоящая историческая фигура из плоти и крови.</p>
<p>Но бастардов могут легко стереть из исторических записей на почве принесённого позора или неудобств. Джон не поделился этой мыслью ни с мейстером Лювином тогда, ни с Роббом в любой другой момент.</p>
<p>— Я всё ещё уверен, что в этой истории есть доля правды, — высказался Робб, возвращая Джона к реальности. — Зачем кому-то выдумывать об этом?</p>
<p>Джон пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— Может быть, она существовала. Может быть, юная волчица и его принц правда провели вместе ночь. А может, они были влюблены, кто знает? Но я действительно сомневаюсь, что он женился бы на ней.</p>
<p>— Почему? — поинтересовался Робб.</p>
<p>Джон с недоверием уставился на Робба. </p>
<p>— Потому что она — бастардка, он — принц. — Какая ещё причина нужна Роббу? Был ли он действительно так невежественен насчёт окружающих или попросту притворялся?</p>
<p><em>Ты знал достаточно, чтобы сказать, что я, бастард, никогда не смогу стать лордом Винтерфелла</em>, — подумал Джон.</p>
<p>Правда была в том, что в глубине души Джон не мог представить себе эту Сару Сноу — ещё одного бастарда в Винтерфелле, такую же, как сам Джон, — так неосведомленую об этом мире. И зная, как ужасно мир относится к бастардам, она не хотела бы быть связана с принцем эмоционально или сексуально. </p>
<p><em>Она была бы умнее,</em> подумал Джон. <em>Она знала бы, что это может закончиться только её слезами и горем, что это может закончиться только тем, что ещё один бастард будет брошен, как ненужная вещь</em>.</p>
<p>— Думаю, это произошло наоборот, — произнёс Робб.</p>
<p>— Что ты имеешь в виду «наоборот?»</p>
<p>— Старая Нэн говорила, что принц женился на Саре Сноу в богороще, прежде чем взять её девичество. Возможно... Возможно, он сначала взял её девичество, а  затем женился на ней.</p>
<p>— Если он хотел жениться на ней только потому, что хотел лечь с ней, то уже нет необходимости. Они же уже переспали с друг другом.</p>
<p>— Необходимость была, — настаивал Робб. — Необходимость защитить и сохранить её честь.</p>
<p>— Или защитить себя от гнева её брата, — добавил Джон более цинично. Робб бросил на него взгляд. Он часто смотрел на него этим взглядом, когда Джон был непостижимо или излишне резок в отношении к чему-то.</p>
<p>Джон подавил стон. Робб не понимал. Зачем ему? Как он мог? Он никогда не мог понять, как это: расти бастардом, когда чувствуешь себя нежелательным гостем в единственном доме, в котором тебя когда-либо знали. Робб этого не понимал, не чувствовал, и тем сильнее отличались у них взгляды на жизнь и мир. Они смотрели на одно и то же небо, и чаще всего взгляд Робба будет направлен на прекрасных птиц в полете, а взгляд Джона будет искать в облаках первые признаки дождя или грома.</p>
<p>— Как я помню, принц был обручен со своей кузиной. Он вообще не должен был лечь с Сарой Сноу, — твёрдо изрёк Джон. — Он опозорил  двух женщин своим безрассудным поступком. </p>
<p>Отец Джона переспал с другой женщиной после свадьбы с леди Кейтилин. Если бы лорд Эддард не лёг с ней, Джона не существовало, и он не был бы бастардом в Винтерфелле. Он всё же желал жить, независимо от того, как было больно большую часть времени. Но он часто задавался вопросом, могла ли леди Кейтилин по-другому относиться к нему, если бы он родился от связи лорда Эддарда с другой женщиной до свадьбы. Он задавался вопросом, не отнесётся ли леди Кейтлин к нему по-другому, если бы его присутствие в Винтерфелле не было постоянным напоминанием о предательстве её мужа.</p>
<p><em>Она в любом случае не будет любить тебя</em>, — высмеивал собственный голос в его голове.</p>
<p><em>Знаю! Я прекрасно это знаю. Но, может, она не будет так сильно презирать меня</em>.</p>
<p>Робб всё ещё размышлял о принце Сары Сноу и его мотивах. </p>
<p>— Я думаю, что принц Джекейрис не хотел обесчестить ни Сару, ни его невесту. Возможно, ситуация была... непредвиденной и неожиданной. Возможно, он хотел утешения.</p>
<p>Джон не понял. </p>
<p>— Он хотел утешения? К чему ему утешение? Он был принцем и наследником Железного Трона. Почему он должен грустить? Зачем ему какое-то утешение?</p>
<p>Робб помолчал, вспоминая их уроки, и ответил: </p>
<p>— Его брат, принц Люцерис, погиб в битве с принцем Эмондом над заливом. Наверное, принц Джекейрис получил известие о смерти своего брата, когда он был в Винтерфелле, и он был переполнен горем и печалью. </p>
<p>— Он мог бы пойти к лорду Кригану за утешением. Лорд Криган тоже потерял младшего брата много лет тому назад и знал, каково это — горевать по мёртвому брату.</p>
<p>— Быть может, принц Джекейрис нуждался в утешении женщины.</p>
<p>Джон уставился на него.</p>
<p>— Что ты знаешь об утешении женщины?</p>
<p>Лицо Робба стало ярко-красным, прежде чем он попытался отшутиться, пожав плечами. </p>
<p>— Ничего такого. Я ничего не знаю об утешениях женщин. Это всего лишь предположение. Всё, что мейстер Лювин рассказал нам о старшем сыне королевы Рейниры, указывает, каким он был хорошим и порядочным человеком. Кажется маловероятным, что он импульсивно обесчестил двух женщин из прихоти или каприза, — строго утвердил Робб.  </p>
<p>Джон не был согласен с рассуждением Робба, но старался изо всех сил не показывать своё недоверие так вопиюще. Искренний и серьёзный Робб почувствовал бы глубокую обиду из-за открытого проявления недоверия или какого-либо намёка на насмешки со стороны своих братьев и сестёр. Джон знал это по опыту. </p>
<p>Вместо этого он добавил свое собственное предположение: </p>
<p>— Что если… что если бы был ребёнок?</p>
<p>— Ребёнок? Чей ребёнок?</p>
<p>— Ребёнок Сары Сноу от принца Джекейриса. Если бы она действительно существовала, и если бы принц действительно взял ее девичество, то не мог ли бы быть ребёнок?</p>
<p>— Сомневаюсь, — сказал Робб. — Если бы они были женаты-</p>
<p>— Возможно, они не женаты.</p>
<p>— Если бы он действительно взял её девичество, то он непременно женился бы на ней, — настаивал Робб. — Если бы у них родился ребёнок, то он был бы потенциальным претендентом на Железный Трон, как истинное дитя принца Джекейриса. Зачем лорду Кригану хранить существование этого ребёнка в секрете? Во время Танца он пришёл к Королевской Гавани и даже служил десницей в течении дня. И никогда не упоминал о нём.</p>
<p>— А сколько претендентов на Железный Трон погибли во время Танца? Зачем лорду Кригану подвергать опасности жизнь ребёнка, раскрывая его или её существование?</p>
<p>— А что могло случиться потом с ребёнком? — спросил Робб.</p>
<p>Джон пожал плечами. </p>
<p>— Только богам ведомо. Думаю, ничего хорошего, — если брак между Сарой Сноу и принцем Джекейрисом был заключен в тайне, и никаких других свидетелей, кроме чардрева и Старых богов, не было, ребёнок, скорее всего, на протяжении всей своей жизни считал себя внебрачной ошибкой.</p>
<p>— Может, его или её отдали на воспитание другому лорду, — ответил Робб на свой же вопрос. — Лорд Криган не рискнул бы держать ребёнка в Винтерфелле.</p>
<p>Джон кивнул в знак согласия.</p>
<p>— Это было бы очень рискованно, особенно, если уже были слухи вокруг о связи между принцем и Сарой Сноу. — Через некоторое время он мечтательно добавил: — Может быть, Сара Сноу вышла замуж после смерти её принца, и с ребёнком переехала в дом своего нового мужа.</p>
<p>Робб взглянул на Джона с печалью и сочувствием, сверкающими в его глазах. </p>
<p>— Как ты знаешь, это случается редко, — невероятно нежно произнёс он. — Новый муж не...</p>
<p>— ...Не хотел бы, чтобы этот ребёнок напоминал ему, что он женился на остатках другого человека. Я знаю. Я знаю это достаточно хорошо, — с горечью вымолвил Джон.</p>
<p>Поэтому его собственная мать не взяла его с собой? Его отец даже не сказал бы Джону мертва ли она или ещё жива, не говоря уже о том, кем она была. Она плакала, когда передала своего сына Эддарду Старку? Она проклинала его или благодарила его? Возможно, она впоследствии вышла замуж за великого лорда и тайно следила за жизнью Джона в Винтерфелле все эти годы. Возможно, она заставила лорда Эддарда пообещать, что он всегда будет держать их сына рядом с ним в Винтерфелле. Возможно...</p>
<p><em>Прекрати, Сноу! Довольно!</em> Джон сердито огрызнулся на себя.</p>
<p>Это были глупые мечты. Глупые, дурацкие и бессмысленные мечты. Ему следовало бы знать лучше. Он действительно знал лучше.</p>
<p>Робб хотел продолжить рассуждать об этом возможном ребёнке Сары Сноу и принца Джекейриса, но Джон не хотел больше слушать. Он поднял свой меч и бросил вызов Роббу: </p>
<p>— Покажи мне свой лучший трюк, Старк. Держу пари, я смогу поразить тебя двумя ударами моего меча.</p>
<p>Ухмыляясь, Робб ответил, поднимая свой собственный меч: </p>
<p>— Держу пари, ты не сможешь, Сноу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>